Una Noche en el Bosque
by Gldxz
Summary: Kisame e Itachi caminaban hacia la Aldea de la Hoja en busca de su compañero perdido Deidara... ItaXDei, yaoi, aventura, humor...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes que aquí se mencionan son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto ((excepto Michael Jackson))

**Advertencias:** ItaDei, yaoi, ((un poco de lemon)), mucho humor…

Este fic hace mucho lo publiqué en mi pagina ((si quieren leer toodos los capitulos, vayan a mi Homepage… sino pueden esperar pacientemente a que lo suba aquí!!))

**Todo lo relatado aquí… es producto de mi imaginacion; cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia… n_n**

* * *

"Una Noche en el Bosque"  
Cap 1

..

..

Kisame e Itachi caminaban hacia la Aldea de la Hoja en busca de su compañero perdido Deidara: como de costumbre, vestían las capas de la organización Akatsuki. Estaban en medio del bosque mientras la noche caía y la luna llena iluminaba las grietas que dejaban los altísimos árboles. De repente, se detuvieron al sentir una presencia de chakra muy cerca de ellos. Voltearon a todas direcciones buscando el origen de aquello, y de pronto se escucho un ruido bajo los pies de un aquietado Itachi.

-¿Qué demonios? ¿Quién esta ahí abajo? ¿Acaso por aquí habitan los topos?– Preguntó Kisame impresionado.

-No te asustes, Kisame. Es solo el idiota de Deidara que busca salir de allá abajo – dijo Itachi.

Efectivamente, luego de unos minutos de movimiento, Deidara logró sacar su cabeza. Al darse cuenta de quiénes estaban a su alrededor, fijó su vista en el Uchiha y grito enfurecido:

-¡En vez de quedarte ahí mirando, deberías de ayudarme a salir de aquí!  
Itachi se quedó con una cara que mostraba una media sonrisa en sus labios.

Pensó "Increíble, no creí que fuera a durar tanto tiempo allá abajo. ¿Hace cuantos días fue que lo enterré? No importa; solo espero que Akatsuki no se entere que aposté con él en un duelo para ver quien terminaba allá abajo."

-¡¡ITACHI!! Sácame de aquí – Imploraba Deidara.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso es mi culpa que hayas quedado ahí atrapado? – dijo Itachi en un tono sarcástico.

-Pero si tú fuiste el que…

-Relájense – intervino Kisame – Yo te ayudaré a salir de ahí, Deidara. Pero explícame ¿Cómo es que te metiste ahí?

-Fue Itachi. Él me metió aquí hace 3 días.

-¿Cómo lo metiste aquí, Itachi?

-Eh… ¿Ya viste? Las saladitas son horneadas.

-…

Kisame se arrodilló y tomó del cabello a Deidara para poder sacarlo. Deidara logró salir, pero con un terrible dolor de cabeza, pues toda la fuerza de Kisame se deposito sobre el cabello del rubio.

-Gracias, Kisame – dijo con una de sus manos en la cabeza – al menos en Akatsuki sí hay alguien que se preocupa por sus compañeros, no como…

Deidara no pudo terminar su expresión, ya que Itachi se acercó a él; puso sus manos en los hombros del chico, lo miró fijamente y le dijo:

-¿Te enojaste conmigo? Venga ya, perdóname. – Itachi lo abrazó. Acto seguido, cerró sus ojos y se acerco a los labios de Deidara, quien estaba paralizado y con una cara de terror, y por lo mismo solo podía esperar a que Itachi se saliera con la suya (¿Qué fácil no?) Pero en eso Kisame, a lo lejos, gritó:

-¡¡AVER A QUE HORA TERMINAN SU ESCENITA!! ¡¡AHÍ VIENE PEIN!! ¡¡SI LOS DESCUBRE LES VA A DAR CUELLO!!

Deidara escucho eso y, aún adolorido, jaló a Itachi de la mano y se lo llevo rápidamente al hueco de donde salió (ah por cierto, Itachi no alcanzó a besar a Deidara, n.n) Ahí se quedaron un rato en silencio.

-------

Incómodamente, permanecieron ahí durante casi 10 minutos, esperando a que Pein se alejara (éste, por alguna extraña razón, no se alejaba del lugar y sin embargo, merodeaba alrededor, como buscando algo).

-¡KONAAAN! ¡PERDOOOOONAME! ¡SOY UN IDIÓTA PERO… PERO TE AMOOO! – Pregonaba Pein a los cuatro vientos, tan desentonado como el gallo en la madrugada. Al poco rato se pudo notar que estaba lejos del lugar, aun gritándole a su querida novia. Enseguida se escuchó una voz:

-…I-ta-chii… - dijo Deidara con la cara apoyada en el pecho de Itachi.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora me vas a echar la culpa de esto? ¡No fue idea mía meternos aquí!– dijo el Uchiha

-N-no… no puedo… respirar… - dijo jadeando como perro moribundo.

Inmediatamente Itachi salió del escondite (¡wow! ¡De verdad que graaan escondite!) Y sacó a Deidara de éste. Se dio cuenta que apenas si respiraba. Asustado, cargo al rubio sobre sus hombros y se lo llevó lejos de ahí. Corrió y corrió, pero no encontró nada hasta muchos metros más adelante.

Llegaron a un refugio; una casucha abandonada en medio del bosque, media vieja y con paredes muy descuidadas. Itachi empujó la puerta con su pié; el interior estaba obscuro y vacío: se quitó la capa para poder acostar a Deidara en ella. Éste aún no reaccionaba.

"¿Qué disturbio he causado? Todo es mi culpa" Pensó para sí mismo Itachi. Justo cuando se inclinó ante Deidara a modo de disculpa, miró la cara pálida del rubio y la observó un largo rato (como solo los Uchiha saben hacerlo).

-Ugh… ¿D-donde estoy? – Deidara recuperó la conciencia (¿no será que estaba fingiendo? ¡Nadie recupera la conciencia tan rápido! ¿o si?), se levantó un poco y, entre la penumbra, reconoció el rostro de Itachi.

-I-Itachi… estas bien. ¿Qué pasó con Pein? ¿Y… como es que llegué aquí?

-Yo te traje aquí. Estabas asfixiándote dentro del hoyo donde nos metimos…

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? – Deidara interrumpió

-¿Por qué hice qué?

-¿Por qué me trajiste hasta aquí? ¿Por qué me salvaste?...

-… Soy yo el que debería de preguntar…

-¿Eh?

-¿Por qué me metiste contigo al hoyo? – Itachi se acerco a la cara de Deidara (como si esta fuera a darle la respuesta). Deidara hizo un gesto que mostraba lo apenado que estaba por lo que había hecho. Apartó la mirada pero Itachi la devolvió hacia la suya con su mano.

- Basta Itachi… déjame en paz… - dijo Deidara apartando la mano de Itachi de su rostro, pero éste se arrojó contra el rubio y los besó largamente.

Deidara se quedo atónito y con los ojos abiertos, mientas el Uchiha continuaba con aquello. Cuando se separaron, Deidara seguía estupefacto, pero cambió su expresión y de inmediato miró al Uchiha con ojos de afecto:

-… Me… Besaste… ¿Por qué?

-Porque me salvaste.

-Pero… soy un chico. – Dijo Deidara sonrojado.

-¿Y que?

- "¿Y que?"… ¡Esta mal!

-…Lo que estuvo mal es que tu te arriesgaras a entrar conmigo al hoyo. Pudiste dejarme afuera y esconderte tú.

-Itachi… yo... Yo te escondí porque… porque eres mi compañero de Akatsuki. Eso hubiera hecho para proteger a cualquier otro miembro de la organización, ejem… excepto a Pein... Pero tu… ¿Por qué me…?

- Yo te salve y te besé… porque te aprecio mucho. Es raro que alguien tan frio y tan soberbio como yo diga algo así, pero ya no lo puedo ocultar más. Eres… muy especial para mí y…

Deidara interrumpió a Itachi y se acerco lentamente a él para abrazarlo. Soltó una risa y dijo:

-Pero… yo

-Tu… ¿Qué?

-Yo te odio.

El Uchiha soltó una risa y dijo en voz baja:

-¿Crees que me importa?

Ambos se miraron con complicidad. Deidara se aferró de nuevo a él en un afectuoso abrazo. Itachi correspondió al abrazo. Empezaba a llover en el bosque. Permanecerían ahí esa noche.

* * *

**Graacias por leer!! NO OLVIDEN LOS REVIEWS!!! XFA XFA XFA!! Nyaa!! Biie biie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes que aquí se mencionan son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto ((excepto Michael Jackson))

**Advertencias:** ItaDei, yaoi, ((un poco de lemon)), mucho humor…

Sin más que decir… solo q sigo esperando reviews!! Jajajaja….

* * *

"Una Noche en el Bosque"

Cap 2

..

..

Se escuchó un estruendo horrible en la habitación. Deidara miró por la ventana y se dio cuenta que llovía fuertemente. Abrazó con más fuerza a Itachi, quien recordó que Kisame huyó tras ver a Pain cerca y dijo:

-Deidara, Kisame esta allá afuera. Deberíamos de ir a buscarlo.

-Un… mejor no. Él se sabe cuidar solo… además estamos mejor así… - respondió Deidara tratando de "seducir" a Itachi con la mirada.

-¡Pero… es mi compañero! ¿Qué tal si le pasó algo malo?

Itachi se imaginó que Pain pudo haber alcanzado a Kisame, y retarlo por no terminar la misión de encontrar a Deidara rápidamente. Pero en eso, Deidara interrumpió diciendo en un ataque de celos:

-¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por él? Un…

-¿Q-que? - Dijo Itachi sorprendido de la actitud de Deidara.

-…Yo sé que es tu compañero en las misiones y todo eso. Pero creo que no es el momento para hablar de él. Ahora estamos solos y…

-¿Así que de eso se trata? – Interrumpió Itachi, a modo que comprendía lo que Deidara realmente quería (^-^).

-¿De que hablas?

-Tu… - dijo Itachi acercándose misteriosamente a la cara del rubio (cabe mencionar que seguían "sentados en la habitación") – tú quieres que estemos solos para…

-¡No! ¡No es lo que estas pensando! Un… Yo solo creo que…

-¿Estas… celoso?

-¡Que no es lo que estas pensando! ¿Por qué no me escuchas? Un…

- Perdón, perdón. Está bien. Ya que quieres decirme algo, te escucho.

Itachi miró atentamente al rubio, quien tampoco perdía de vista a su compañero. Deidara se sonrojó ligeramente, y el Uchiha, percibiendo lo que el chico pensaba, se quedó quieto, con una mirada intrigante, esperando a que Deidara tomara la iniciativa. El rubio no lo pudo resistir y se lanzó contra el Uchiha, llenándolo de besos en la mejilla mientras tomaba con ambas manos el rostro de éste. Itachi, en vez de alejarlo, decidió esperar pasivamente a que Deidara jugueteara con él, para después abrazarlo y besarlo. Con una ligera sonrisa entre los labios, Itachi susurró en el oído a Deidara:

- Eres raro. Primero dices que me odias. Después te pones celoso de Kisame… ¡y luego me tomas a besos!

-No… no sé que me pasa. Pero sin embargo tengo unas ganas enormes de estar contigo Itachi… – Deidara indujo a Itachi hacia sí mismo, mientras se iba reclinando en la capa del Uchiha que se encontraba en el suelo. Itachi soto una risa.

-Supuse eso desde hace unos minutos, pero ¿No decías que esto estaba mal?

- ¡Olvida lo que dije! Justo en este momento no me interesa saber qué es correcto.

Justo cuando las cosas se empezaban a tornar calurosas… apareció Kisame, irrumpiendo en la habitación donde se encontraban sus compañeros (quienes debido a la inconveniente entrada de Kisame, se quedaron atónitos viendo con horror la cara del sujeto… ¡imagínense! Justo cuando este individuo entró, un deslumbrante relámpago iluminó efímeramente la habitación, dando el efecto de película de terror).

Hubo un largo silencio. Solo se podía escuchar la lluvia que golpeaba contra los árboles y la vivienda donde se encontraban. Después de eso, Kisame sacó de entre su capa, un aparato pequeño; apretó un botón con el cual se encendió un pequeño foco rojo, dejó aquel artefacto en el suelo y…

¡Empezó a bailar la canción que se reproducía en el pequeño aparato!

.: [Para mejor percepción de la escena, reproduzca en su computador "Smooth Criminal – Michael Jackson"] [Ahora imagínese a Kisame bailar de igual manera que el Rey del Pop ésta melodía]:.

Deidara e Itachi cambiaron su expresión (de espantados a horrorizados). No podían creer que Kisame llegara de esa manera, pero aun peor, no podían creer que Kisame estuviera ahí, bailando radiantemente una canción mientas ellos aun tenían el corazón palpitando del tremendo susto.

Terminada la canción (es decir, después de algunos minutos de tortura con ese baile exótico) Kisame dijo en un tono alegre:

-¿Qué pasa? ¿De qué me perdí?

Itachi se levantó. Y de un solo golpe, derribó a Kisame, quien enojado gritó desde el suelo.

-¡¿A QUE SE DEBE TREMENDO GOLPAZO, IDIOTA?!

-Y todavía preguntas. ¿Qué sentirías tú si de repente entra un enorme monstruo a tu dormitorio y comienza a bailar de una manera tan inaudita?

-No lo sé. Para empezar ni casa tengo. Pero… ¿Por qué se asustaron? ¿Qué andaban haciendo aquí adentro o que? ¡Oh! no me digas que…

La lluvia empezaba a disminuir un poco. Los tres Akatsuki se miraron maliciosamente.

* * *

**Gracias por leer!! Espero reviews!!! Nyaa!!! n_n**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes que aquí se mencionan son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto ((excepto Michael Jackson))

**Advertencias**: ItaDei, yaoi, ((un poco de lemon)), mucho humor…

Listo!!! Aquí los 3 capítulos del fic… yaa lo tenia desde hace muucho y… ñaa que rayos!! Lean ((reviews eh? XD ))

* * *

"Una Noche en el Bosque"  
Cap 3  
..

..

Kisame imagino, en un segundo, lo que Deidara e Itachi estaban haciendo antes de su llegada (o) y sin error alguno en sus pensamientos, miró a sus compañeros.

- ¡Kisame, vete ahora mismo! – Gritó Deidara avergonzado desde el suelo.

-Pero… ¿Qué les pasa? Ni que fueran los únicos "anormales" de Akatsuki.

-¿Qué tratas de decir con "anormales"? – dijo el Uchiha observando a Kisame de una manera amenazante.

-S-si… no son los primeros en tener "gustos especiales"… por ejemplo, Orochimaru mantuvo una relación en secreto con Kabuto durante un tiempo. Sasori andaba tras Pain (por razones desconocidas) pero cuando se enteró que él sostenía una relación con Konan, decidió rendirse…

- ¿Un… y tu? – pregunto Deidara, temeroso por la reacción que podía tener Kisame.

-¿Yo?... bueno pues, por el momento no deseo tener alguna "relación" con alguien…

- Pero entonces ¿Tuviste alguna "relación" con algún miembro de la organización?  
-Si… con Kakuzu.

-¿¡EH!? – dijeron en voz alta Deidara e Itachi.

-… Pero desafortunadamente, terminamos nuestra relación cuando Hidan entró a Akatsuki. Éste chaval se enamoró de Kakuzu y, bueno, decidió terminar conmigo para pasar un tiempo con Hidan… ¡MALVADO HIDAN! ¡Grr!…

- …Eso no lo sabía, Kisame. Nunca me dijiste nada – dijo Itachi.

-¡Nunca me preguntaste! Pero además, ustedes no tienen por qué esconder su amorío… si tanto se quieren, pues entonces continúen… yo me paso a retirar para no intervenir... - Diciendo lo anterior, salió por la puerta, llevándose consigo su aparato y bailando de nuevo la afamada canción.

Itachi se sentó a un lado de Deidara, pasmado por las palabras de su camarada. Deidara también estaba atónito por aquello. El silencio dominó la habitación. Solo se escuchaba la lluvia caer. Itachi volteó a ver al rubio. Deidara respondió a su mirada con un movimiento afectuoso; inclinó su cabeza hacia el hombro de Itachi y se recargó en él. Itachi pensó por un momento en lo que estaban haciendo. Se levantó del lugar se dirigió al rincón de la habitación.

-¿Qué pasa, Itachi? – Dijo Deidara levantándose del suelo y dirigiéndose hacia él.

- … Me voy de aquí. – Se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero Deidara lo tomó del brazo.

-¿Por qué haces esto?

- Esto esta mal. Yo no quiero ser como Kisame o como todos ellos. Perdón por lo de hace un momento…

-¿Hace un momento? ¡HACE UN MOMENTO NO TE IMPORTABA NADA! – Gritó Deidara desesperado y con una lágrima en la mejilla, e Itachi lo volteó a ver.

-Deidara…

-…Hace un momento no te importó que yo te odiara, ni tampoco que fuéramos hombres. Tú me demostraste algo que nunca nadie había sentido por mí. ¡ME DEMOSTRASTE QUE ME QUIERES! ¿Y ahora me dejas así?... – dijo Deidara entre sollozos.

-¿Tu… estas llorando? – Respondió Itachi viendo tiernamente a Deidara -… Pero, no deberías de ponerte así por alguien como yo. No soy alguien a quien deban ofrecerle lágrimas… y mucho menos de alguien como tú.

-¿T-tu… – dijo Deidara - … crees que me importa?

Itachi abrazó al rubio. Sentía como su corazón latía precipitadamente. Sin decir palabra alguna, buscó el rostro de su pareja y se acercó a sus labios.

-Perdón, Deidara, pero… ¿Estas seguro de querer continuar con esto?

- ¿Aun lo dudas… un? – respondió besando febrilmente al Uchiha.

-Pero…

-¡Basta ya, Itachi! ¡Si quiero continuar!

-Entonces… ya no hay marcha atrás… (eso ke?) – dijo Itachi, precipitando lentamente a Deidara hasta apoyarlo en el suelo.

-Itachi… ¿Tú me quieres? – dijo Deidara.

El Uchiha miró al rubio por un momento, pensando en la respuesta que le daría. Sus últimas palabras serían:

- Sí, te quiero Deidara.

El Uchiha se acoplo junto a Deidara, besó a su pareja y tomó su cintura con ambas manos, acercándola a la suya poco a poco. Así se quedaron largo rato, mientras la lluvia dejaba de caer.

* * *

**Graaacias por leer!!! Espero reviews!! Juju… saludos!!**


End file.
